The present invention relates to a camera with a strobe, more particularly to a camera in which a space around a lens barrel is utilized for locating a strobe arm on which the strobe is mounted.
Recent cameras generally include a strobe, whether they are a compact camera or a single-lens reflex camera. When, however, the light flashing element of the strobe is located near the taking lens, a problem arises in that a so-called red-eye phenomenon is caused. To solve the above problem, various types of cameras have been conventionally proposed, wherein a strobe arm capable of being turned to an accommodating position and to an operating position is attached to a camera body and a strobe light flashing element is mounted on the strobe arm (For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. Sho 56-162731 and Japanese Utility Model Application Provisional Publication No. Sho 58-157314). This device is based on the idea that the strobe arm is turned to the operating position to keep the strobe light flashing element spaced from the taking lens to prevent the red-eye phenomenon. Since, however, in all of the conventional devices, the strobe arm is mounted on an upper portion of a camera body, there is a problem in that space where the strobe arm is to be stored is difficult to obtain further a camera provided with the conventional strobe device is difficult to properly design and becomes large.